


【杰北】love is…

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: * HP/魔法世界/三强争霸赛  AU
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter.1

* HP/魔法世界/三强争霸赛 AU

巫师这个词降临到北斗纯粹的麻瓜家庭带来的惊喜感，无异于圣诞老人沿烟囱掉进了他家的壁橱以百分百实体的胖老头姿态毫无防备出现在他们面前。

霍格沃茨的猫头鹰送来入学信札前半年，家人就兴奋地安排好羽毛油亮的松雀鹰给他做信使宠物，盼着他临行前享受带有家的味道的红茶与松饼，每顿早餐给即将出远门游学的少年多放两倍煎得恰好的培根。

通知入学日期将近，他还在童年走过的街道和麻瓜世界的橱窗与行人做最后的告别，正午十二点，他站在钟楼下的大广场上，听见笨重的天文钟敲了一声，长鸣以后，又自鸣了一声，报时钟没有按时响起来。

他充满疑惑地抬头想看清表盘的确切数字，骷髅塑像随着第三声自鸣落下，那瞬间他好像被施了不能挪动的咒语，眼睁睁看着象征死亡的雕塑直直砸下来。

有人冲过来救了他。那是个黄头发厚嘴唇小男孩，横冲直撞奔跑过来把他推向了一边，硕大的骷髅摔得粉碎，他还没来得及道谢，那些碎裂一地的残骸和刚刚把他推到在地的男孩都消失了，天文钟上有了新的骷髅平举的沙漏垂下，报时钟声响起。

好像一切都没有发生过。

盖着霍格沃茨的邮戳的入学通知却没有来。家人开始不去想霍格沃兹这件事，仓促地送他去了麻瓜世界的学校，好像占星师说他命中拥有魔法这件事从来没有存在过。

并不是一切都没有发生过。空气里的幻听从那时候开始不停在折磨着北斗。

他常常听到一个声音出现在他的脑海，有时在自言自语，有时试图和他对话，让他无法专注，像是被塞壬悲歌控制，失去全部感知。

他知道那个声音从来不在他的周围，却感觉被切断了所有的情绪。

或许真的只是猫头鹰带着霍格沃兹的通知书迟到了，第二年他正常而孤独地一个人迈上了霍格沃兹特快，这一次他没有感觉到兴奋，也没有抱怨。

三年级的时候霍格沃德村的火车站向他们开放了，他能在落雪的冬天起得很早，赶在太阳升起来的时候坐在帕笛芙夫人的茶馆享受自己的早茶。

霍格沃德村那些长辈们都很喜欢他。

和成排成对流着蜜蜡的魔法蜡烛形成鲜明对比的，是他永远独来独往。女生们都私下在偷偷议论，斯莱哲林那个优秀的松村没有朋友。

在入学前诡异的那个街头，他被夺走了所有喜怒哀乐。或者应该叫做感受爱的能力，他失去了那个能力。

被同龄的麻瓜小孩孤立的时候也没有。

在霍格沃兹被斯莱哲林的同学追着喊泥巴种的时候也没有。

被赫奇帕奇的学姐们变形成纸飞机的情书塞满口袋的时候也没有。

那种能力，那种强烈的情绪冲动，没有随着他成长变得强烈，即使他还可以假笑，还可以假装情绪起伏，假装惊愕和悲恸，他的心却从来没有真正波动过。

他一度以为青春期到来的时候，那种能力可以和身体的发育同期增长，然而只有那个时刻折磨着他近乎精神分裂的声音无时不刻陪伴左右。

就算他感觉到身体内蓬勃而出的荷尔蒙在某个脑海里呢喃声伴随里流到内裤上，他连嘲笑自己梦里连对方的脸都看不到的瞬间，内心还是不痛不痒。

好像不是他自己的事情。

从入学开始他只不留余力要变得最强。爱是他得不到的魔法，是不断练习里会获得的本领，是让自己变得更强大。

一切都是最好的安排。杰尼斯先生在开学的时候对十四岁的他说。

杰尼斯先生是霍格沃兹的校长，他常常带着奇怪的毡帽还忘记穿长袍，有时候说话颠三倒四，甚至会忘记与他对话的人的名字。

杰尼斯先生的年纪应该很大了，虽然举止和言语的怪诞常常会让人模糊他的实际年纪，有时候他看起来像个麻瓜世界初老的怪老头。他是上个世纪来最优秀的预言家，他会在每一任的开学典礼致辞里说，看到大家的第一眼，就看到了所有人长大以后的模样。

北斗想，最好的安排或许无法成为他的入学被整整推迟了一年的理由。他还是无法解释为什么那个恼人的声音自童年时代，始终在脑海里召唤他。

他很难说自己对人有过多的依赖或者喜欢，但他从心底觉得和杰尼斯先生在一起的时间很轻松，那是唯一一个会对他说，就算心里藏着很多秘密也没关系的人。

他们的确是藏了了很多秘密的一代。在魔法部的禁令下偷偷练成的树的阿尼玛格斯是一只狮子，而他是一只黑色的隼。

他和树在黑湖边一遍又一遍偷偷练习阿尼玛格斯时他想，或许他俩就此走火入魔，这就是最好的安排。

三强争霸赛在他十八岁那年如期而至，魔法部发来的参赛通知被张贴在礼堂的大门上。

魔法部的新部长据说是杰尼斯先生的亲属，和杰尼斯先生温和的样子完全相反，是个声音尖利的胖阿姨，恨铁不成钢地指着每个来围观参赛通知的学生说，霍格沃兹真是一代不如一代了。

实际上北斗也不知道树有多强。就算树再强，这种飞天都紧张的近战巫师根本不可能参加三强争霸赛，他的信使宠物是不会飞的企鹅，甚至他的阿尼玛格斯都是不会飞的猛兽。北斗想霍格沃兹的荣光只能是他。

欢迎晚宴对北斗没有特别的吸引力，外国风味的热狗和羊排，很好地冒着热气的芝士锅，来自外校的勇士们轮流介绍自己的不标准发音，他在魔法史里已经完全亲身经历了这段剧情。他之所以要去参加晚宴是他发现当他坐在礼堂的时候，脑海里那个持续的声音停止了。

非常诡异地停止了。

德姆斯特朗学院的人坐在了格兰芬多的长桌上，他们都穿着看起来很保暖的厚风衣，格里芬多那个热情的四年级生慎太郎和他们有说有笑。

北斗抬头的时候目光正好和一个红发男孩对视，他相对别的德姆斯特朗学生更加纤细，却有那个学院自带的伟岸感。带着毛领的外套太俗了，棕红色的卷发也不够酷。

从落座开始他和慎太郎就一直没停过在说话和笑。  
好吵。北斗给自己用了个四方寂静的咒语。长桌的那边声音消失了，那个人还是不停在说话和笑。如果这家伙在霍格沃兹的读书的话，一定是个惹人讨厌的格里芬多。

他意识到那一瞬间他感觉到嫌厌的心情，那是一种从前他从来没有体会过的情感，电流一样席卷了他全身。他躲开对方的目光低头享受自己的味噌汤。

隔了一刻钟，树手肘轻轻戳了他，对他说刚刚爷爷把那个红发带走了，和大部队一起来却没有被介绍的人，甚至都不在德姆斯特朗的参赛名单里。

这个学员并不多的魔法学校依然是残酷的，有的人被院长夸奖一句会开心一天，有的人会因为得到了爷爷的一个小小礼物记得很多年。但是同时又有人好像不费吹灰之力就能得到那么多的爱，那个人是后者。

树说那个人叫路易斯杰西，有一个传说在到处传播，都说他是霍格沃兹新的救世主。霍格沃兹的新救世主居然是外校的人。

他没有回应，树也不意外。

那个叫路易斯的传说中的救世主，在第一次三强争霸的晚宴结束后的霍格沃兹城堡露台吻了他。

路易斯从校长办公室的高塔楼梯尾拐出来找到了他，他那时候靠着中庭的回廊回忆最近学到的新咒语。在这里。他听见路易斯说。

抬头的时候看到礼堂昏黄的灯光从路易斯背光的卷发缝隙里透过来，路易斯楞了一下，把他推到在他身后的立柱上，在他还没有拿出手里魔杖回击的时候狠狠地吻了上去。

他默读那半句咒语被抿在路易斯柔软的嘴唇里，感觉到路易斯的舌头抵住了他的牙齿。

你们德姆斯特朗的人都这么和不熟的人打招呼吗。突兀的吻结束后北斗的双唇情不自禁在抖动，他抽出手想给他一耳光或者拿出魔杖给他一个不可饶恕咒，手腕却比被他更高大的路易斯拦下了。

是槲寄生，他出现在我们头上了。路易斯抬眼示意他上看，真的有绿色的藤蔓在他们头上不合时宜地生长着。

梅林在上，槲寄生出现在头上的时候就要拥吻是不可违抗的神的指令。

北斗第一次体会到羞耻和愤怒交杂的心情，所幸他没有朋友会看到这尴尬的一幕。

如果你需要，我可以做你的朋友。

如果你想，我现在就能送你去见梅林。北斗有种被看穿的愠怒，拿出手里的魔杖。你在对我使用摄神取念？北斗质问着。

但是对面的人别说念咒语，连魔杖都没有拿出来过。

为什么能知道我想什么——这不公平。北斗瞪大了眼睛。

公平起见，你随时可以对我使用摄神取念，杰西对着他长开双臂。


	2. Chapter.1

与时俱进的花式魔法日渐繁荣下，全新魔法学院的大量涌现，以传统魔法和长期基础课程为本的传统魔法学院式微。坊间流传着魔法部的小道消息，这次三强争霸赛如果霍格沃兹再失去第一名，就要面临被改制的危险。

火焰杯出来的参赛代表名字，北斗的名字紧紧跟在路易斯杰西的后面。

这让他感到成倍的羞耻，第一，三强争霸赛史上没有双人或者组队的先例；第二，他不但是附属品，甚至还不是署名霍格沃兹的附属品。

路易斯就好像无事发生一样混在霍格沃兹队伍里跟他们一起去图书馆、去早餐和宵夜、还跟着去上课，好像他从来没有被火焰杯选中要做上战场的勇士那样，好像他从来没有在回廊内庭的立柱那里强吻过他一样。

我说，北斗你根本不用在意那个什么鬼预言，也不要怕你们两个总是绑在一起。格来芬多的菊池在他们面前双手刀叉并用和盘子里的牛排作斗争，试图劝说每次看到杰西都不那么愉快的北斗。

你看我和你们学院那个莫名其妙的中岛也是从霍格沃兹列车见面开始永远绑定在一起，什么事也不会有。他说完除了北斗大家都笑了。坐在他们不远的中岛一个魔咒过来把菊池整个脸按进他的盘子里。

北斗在霍格沃兹的前几年从来没有这样情绪充沛而起伏过，短短一两个月路易斯就轻而易举混进他生活的方方面面，他没有数过每天为了不听到路易斯的笑声他要给自己施多少次静音咒。

他把斯莱哲林休息室地下的挂毯换成了日历，一天一天计算着德姆斯特朗要在霍格沃兹留宿的日子，每过一天给自己画个圈，如果路易斯来烦他了就画个叉。

一个月下来挂毯上密密麻麻布满了叉。

最近几天睁眼发现树都不在房间，北斗怀着好奇又怕打扰去做什么见不得人的事情的矛盾心理跟踪他到了黑湖，发现他在陪路易斯练习防御术。

路易斯的魔咒是他从来没有学过的部分，或许是他们一直被禁止接触的新魔法。

既要顺应局势被塞到外界练习新魔法，又得偷偷苦练传承传统魔法。这霍格沃兹藏匿的救世主做得，根本就是霍格沃兹忍辱负重的私生子。

一连七天全日无休，每晚他都悄悄跟着树去夜晚的黑湖，直到有一天路易斯粘着他吃饭的时候说树说太困了，以后你陪我去吧。

他怒气冲冲这才想起来他在路易斯面前根本没有秘密，只要对方想，他的内心活动就展现无疑。

不去。他顿时缺失食欲。

可是你内心说的是想去。

还有不要说讨厌我嘛。杰西继续说。

=======

在北斗前几年所接受的传统魔法教育里，使用新魔法根本就是异端，继承传统要遵循的条条框框很多，也失去了很多。

霍格沃兹是魔法界的守旧派，在若干年前或许也做过革新派。

现在的霍格沃兹还是霍格沃兹，可是世界已经不是我们的世界了。爷爷的曾经对北斗这么说过。

北斗想，没有学习传统魔法的人不羡慕路易斯魔杖挥出去的时候耀眼的眩光，其实充满了对旧式魔法基础自信的人才能那么顺畅地掌握新魔法。

他好像知道面前的人从来不是靠着自己的幸运从天而降到现在这一步的。

北斗临走之前被树拉着非要让赫奇帕奇的年级长高地给他们占卜，他强调高地是爷爷说过最有预言天赋的学生。

皇后。魔术师。命运之轮。力量。愚者。充满了考验和挑战，每张牌的正位与非都不绝对，一张引领着下一张，否极泰来，于黑暗中生出希望。

结果是什么，京本和慎太郎凑上来也想听。

是梅林，高地收起来散落的布阵对北斗说，预言说北斗是梅林。

北斗想着自己一直得分不高的占卜课，将信将疑。

他来求神却被告知了自己就是神，逻辑混乱得就好像和路易斯绑定在一起一样没有道理。

=======

屠龙比赛北斗悬在半空的时候脑海里那个消失了很久的曾纠缠着他的声音又响起，专注一点，小心右边。他脑袋轰地一下瞬间明白，他听到那个声音都是路易斯，从幼年到现在，他们从来都在一起。

比赛结束后的一个月他带着怨气，一直想要问爷爷为什么以这种方式把他和路易斯从少年时代就绑在一起，让他们都受了无法被理解的折磨。但是爷爷这样睿智的人，做每件事似乎都有自己的考究，所以最终他还是没问出口。

爷爷一如既往笑着给他们分享蜂蜜公爵糖果店烤好的奶油饼干，一如既往记得北斗喜欢抹茶夹心而杰西更爱吃刷了两遍草莓酱的芝士。

爷爷说你们回来的时候就去我办公室拿帷幕后面留着的礼物，杰西一嘴的饼干屑嬉皮笑脸跟过去问，爷爷你是不是预言到我俩赢了比赛。

给你说那就算作弊了，北斗一脸无奈地看着他。

反正我俩都会赢的嘛对不对，杰西继续吃他的饼干，爷爷慈祥地看他俩说，如果要使用新魔法，是要两个人相当配合才可以做到。

北斗那时候不懂为什么爷爷要强调两个人使用新魔法，一直以来都是路易斯在做那部分。

他来不及想通爷爷每句话里的隐喻，他和路易斯就在最终比赛里被浓雾冲散了。

他无法回忆起那时候杰西紧紧拉着他的手，怎么突然就不见了。剩他一个人穿梭在枯枝的大树和雾气朦胧的迷园里努力听杰西的声音，不知道是杰西确实没有在呼喊他还是其他，世界安静得可怖。

他感觉自己溺水了，到处都是无边无际的浓雾。

迷园里没有晨昏，他也不知道自己走了多久，在这里时间是一种幻觉，可能一分钟都没有流逝过，也可能已经过了一个星期。

他讨厌此时的静寂，甚至有点想念杰西吵闹时的尾音。那家伙很怕黑，在黑湖边上拉着树偷偷练习魔咒的时候，夜晚的一切都让他草木皆兵。

人鱼的歌声，藤蔓下偶尔探头的地精，他恍惚能看到那个奖杯在前面发出幽幽的蓝光，但是又有什么在暗处不怀好意地引导他。

斯莱哲林的勇士，就甘愿这么做半路杀出的路易斯的影子吗。他暴露在空气里无法隐藏自己的思绪，像是在对厄里斯魔镜自照，勾起他内心深处最可怕的心魔。

北斗伸出魔杖想找个咒语反抗回去发现是徒劳，越靠近奖杯诡异的蓝光那些声音就越嘈杂，当他一个人头疼欲裂抵达迷园中心的时候他切实摸到了那个奖杯。

他可以选择一个人抱着这个奖杯通过旁边帷幕后面的门，比赛就此结束，他就再也不用和路易斯连在一起，

但是。

和路易斯在一起的时候他拥有了悲欢。世界重新变成人类的世界，有很多爱又很寂寞的世界。

他想起爷爷的话，想起高地抽出来最后一张卡牌的样子。

梅林为了辅佐亚瑟成为辉煌的年轻国王，不得不接受永远被囚禁在高塔的命运。他一直都知道，爷爷计划里如果杰西要成为次时代的亚瑟，他就要成为他的梅林。

而且如果杰西因为他从此消失在这片森林，他永远不会原谅自己。

他放弃了那个奖杯，不知道从哪里来了勇气踏回让他眩晕的迷园寻找杰西。

他感觉往回走消耗的时间比他到达这里还要长，抱着如果没有思想互联的声音，用呼喊的方式总能听到的侥幸一声一声在确定杰西的方位。

他的喉咙哑了，近乎绝望的时候听到杰西软软糯糯一声小声地回应：北斗？

他看到杰西蜷缩在地上捂住耳朵的时候想起来自己少年时期也是这样被他的声音幻象折磨的，他走过去用自己的手盖住杰西的手。迷园的风透过金叶女贞花墙贯穿他们。

被这样强烈的幻听折磨可能会精神崩溃的，他觉得自己能忍受下来是因为自己提前好几年就在预先练习，而杰西呢。他问，我没来的时候你都在想什么。

杰西对他做了个特别有年代感的搞笑表情接着说，我本来想起来一个可以祛除迷雾的咒语，可是后来我一直在想，北斗你为什么放开我的手？

他脸上刺痛的伤口和嘴角已经凝固的血迹支撑他脱口而出想要骂杰西笨蛋，但是抢先一步的是他的眼泪，它们争先恐后，直直地从北斗眼眶里跌落出来。

北斗，爱哭又爱别扭的家伙。杰西伸出他脏兮兮的手捧住了北斗的脸。

杰西你真是个混蛋。

槲寄生从花墙背后倾倒下来，去他的比赛，他现在就要吻杰西。

=======

十八岁的松村北斗和十七岁的杰西背靠着并肩而立，挥舞魔杖共同念起咒语。

他看到他们的魔杖顶端发出莹白的光亮，飞速交叠冲出去和昏暗的天际线相撞，太阳的浅紫色光晕从地平线透过来将这片丛林的黑暗面吞没，让他们恐惧的迷园不复存在。

传统和新的魔法交汇，未知世界的大门在渐渐被他们打开。

=======

他们拿着奖杯回校的时候走得踉踉跄跄，看到魔法部的人在学校各处支棱起黑色的纱张欢迎他们的凯旋。魔法部长清点着三强争霸赛的伤亡数，眼皮也不抬说你们去校长办公室吧，爷爷病的很重。

北斗突然心里一紧，他们的三强争霸赛并没有随着一切消失结束，等待他们的最后一关是爷爷。

他此前不知道爷爷的确切年纪，传说炼金术师可以比人活得长，预言家可以活得更长，爷爷在战争年代就开始接手霍格沃兹了，而表面的和平已经又推移了几十年。

密钥。校长办公室看门的凤凰石雕语气平淡对他们说，他们异口同声说出来，The magic must go on. 石头门应声而开。

爷爷穿着他白色的丝绒袍子安详地躺在床上，没有像往常那样精神矍铄地给他们打招呼。爷爷还有气息，只是没有睁眼也没有说一句话，他俩凑到爷爷身旁试图自言自语地和他聊天。

聊着聊着他们想起来，爷爷在最后一项比赛前给他们留的那封信还放在校长办公室的帷幔后面，他们拿出来发现那是爷爷给自己预备好的遗言。

杰西庄重地读了一遍，北斗低头抹完眼泪看到高大的救世主兔子一样红了的眼睛。

爷爷应该已经预计到这样的情况了。杰西说。

可是爷爷没有预计到我们会迟来是不是。北斗声音有点呜咽。

校长办公室里那些过世校长们在壁画也停止了走动，静下来陪着他们两个一起等待黎明。

爷爷除了妥当的安排好了当下，告诉他们书桌上有留下的东西。那是一叠发黄的羊皮卷，封面用花体端庄地写着，喜多川杰尼斯的世纪预言。

北斗伸手展平了一下这本或许能够改变魔法世界的书皱起来的书脚，想要翻开被杰西握住了手。那瞬间他瞥到第一页有很多名字，杰西和他的名字挨在一起，就好像现在一样。

在应该翻开它的时候再翻吧。杰西的声音是安定剂，他抱着那本书和杰西面对面碰着头，额头的温热源源不断传过来。

他们把爷爷绣着星空藤蔓刺绣的被角轻轻掖好，把堆在床边的长袍与便袍都妥善地折起来，起身整理房间。

想知道之前爷爷对我说了什么吗，杰西问。

嗯。北斗和他隔得不远，两个人收拾着爷爷书桌上的物件。

我其实很期待爷爷对我说“你成长得很出色”之类的话的，但是爷爷从来没有说过，他只是对我说，成为你自己就好。

因为你是你就已经足够了。北斗要把一本书塞到最高的木架上，他坐在桌子上不够高，杰西走过来伸手帮了他。

所以我认识到自己一直这么笨蛋又热血不变，北斗喜欢这样的我吗。

我会和现在一样讨厌你。

北斗想，爷爷就好像在玩巫师棋来了个惊险的跳跃，然后把霍格沃兹的未来压在一个刚刚十七岁的少年身上或许有些残忍。他把爷爷书架上最后一点灰尘拂去，转身问杰西，你会觉得自己被爷爷利用了吗？

不。杰西身体倾过去抱住了坐在书桌上的北斗。总有人要做这件事，而爷爷选择了我们。

你已经做到了。

是我们做到了。他说。

=======

爷爷的离世导致三强争霸赛的庆功晚宴提前，来了很多毕业生与外宾，他们穿着黑色燕尾服或后开襟的丝绸长裙，举着香槟杯相互问好。施了魔法的干燥雪花从屋顶飘落，礼堂天花板用冬青打结做成粗饰带，末端系着的小铃铛在有人通过的时候就会合奏起快乐的曲调。他是喜欢欢乐的人，连葬礼都办得这样喜气洋洋。

北斗顶着霍格沃兹次时代救世主的头衔出席，预言家日报闪烁的镜头追光一直在他身上逗留，黑色羊腿袖衬衫薄薄地贴在皮肤上，与祥和的庆功气氛格格不入。

他在接受前辈们的检阅并且心不在焉地想并没有出现的杰西。他的日历挂毯划到了最后一日，德姆斯特朗的马车已经装备好，杰西随行的回校倒计时是警报在他心里轰鸣。

他既不是任性的人，也不能在这样庄重的场合偷溜。等红着眼睛宣读完爷爷的遗嘱，看着注入爷爷灵魂的可动画像被端正摆在花环中央对他慈祥地笑，准备一会儿把它搬去校长办公室挂在展列墙上。

他很想知道杰西现在在哪里做什么，想听杰西的声音在他脑里想起来，但是只能听到不知是自己还是杰西的心脏起伏声，两人在意识中对峙地沉默着。

流程终于进行到最后一步，大礼堂的嘉宾们三三两两开始跳舞，北斗还没来得及喘口气休憩一下。我在城堡八楼的挂毯对面的塔楼上，他听到杰西在对他说。

他想起八楼那个位置光滑的墙里有有求必应屋，当他们急切需要的时候就会出现。上一次他和树因为熄灯后溜出门差点被抓到的时候就藏在了那里。

他顺着楼梯一级一级上去，望着楼下欢乐的流动光晕，想杰西如果在的话所有人都可以看看他的年轻救世主到底有多端正温良，现在他们都没有机会看，把仅剩的可用来仔仔细细端详他的时间还给北斗一个人。

为什么不去看爷爷画像的揭幕。北斗声音回荡在空空的走廊。

不用了，爷爷一直在这里。走廊那端的杰西指了指自己心脏的位置，背过去俯瞰灯火通明的霍格沃兹。

他只再一次感叹杰西真好，顺着性子来的人才永远不会失性。

不要走。他冲过去在寒风中从背后环抱住杰西，整个脸埋进杰西黑白相间的毛领里。不要走，他仿佛只会这一句话机械重复。  
愿意和我一起去奥地利吗。杰西转头搂他的腰摸着他的脸，永远也看不够那样着迷地望着他。  
不行，你知道，霍格沃兹需要新魔法，我要留在这里。  
霍格沃兹和我，你不会选我，我知道。杰西把他搂紧一些低头吻他。但是这样的北斗我很喜欢。

我觉得我现在就需要一张床。杰西的舌头在他口腔内探索，一只手伸过去解他的衬衫领口的丝带结。  
话音刚落有求必应屋的大门就出现在回廊边上，杰西近乎暴力搂着他推开门又关上，把北斗压在门板上。  
为什么这么主动。北斗被他不客气的吻吻到呼吸艰难，喘气的时候摸着他的耳垂小声带着挑逗的语气问。  
想要北斗。  
北斗在猜是不是杰西误喝了吐真剂，还是迷情剂，不过，结果都是一样的。  
此前他想一心要全部变得更强的魔法，今晚他还要全部的路易斯杰西。

暖黄灯光下北斗的嘴唇是挂着水珠的鲜果勾起食欲，杰西咬了咬他的下唇瓣，没来得及回应他伸出来的粉色舌尖，北斗有点着急地自己送了上去，像是他们第一次接吻那样冒失。  
过了一会儿他从杰西舌头湿滑触感里挣脱出来，低头含住杰西要解他衣服又摸索不到暗扣的手，柔软的舌头包裹杰西的手指一点一点吮吸起来，杰西的手轻刮他柔软的口腔粘膜。他闭上眼用双手自己把扣子一粒一粒解开。  
顺着杰西的腰身一路向下，他跪在杰西面前温顺地帮他拉开了裤子，低头把杰西炽热的阴茎含进嘴里。他抬眼看杰西有点害羞的表情，伸出手一寸一寸抚摸他的大腿内侧，感觉口腔里的东西一激灵在持续缓缓膨胀。  
北斗柔软炽热的口腔包裹着杰西的阴茎，温热的吐息贴近私密处的皮肤，稍长的黑发有些湿胡乱地接触到杰西的小腹，挠得他身心都发痒。  
使坏一样向前让滑得更深了一些，抵到了更炽热狭小的喉咙口。  
杰西感觉自己整个人完全陷进丝绒软床，望着北斗的唇瓣和被自己的尺寸搞得鼓鼓的脸颊，他的手从突出的喉结抚摸到后颈，托着北斗抬头与他对视。  
缓缓吐出来又吞没的冷热交替感让杰西双腿发软地靠在门板上，他拉起北斗用力地推倒在旁边的软床上。

杰西从唇齿一路向下，轻轻咬北斗的喉结，舌尖划过北斗的锁骨，舔舐过他的乳首的时候对方情不自禁挺了一点胸脯渴望更加强烈的吸吮。  
向下再到腹肌的线条，用牙齿扯了扯北斗的裤子。  
北斗没有穿内裤。杰西换了手摸索的时候笑了，隔着裤子直接就握住了刚有抬头势头的阴茎。  
本来就是为我准备的吗？杰西问。  
想要，北斗用央求的语气说。  
杰西手没有停，我听不见你叫谁。  
路易斯……  
谁？没怀好意地加快了摩擦速度，隔着裤子勾勒着那里的形状。  
想要杰西。北斗好像突然懂了杰西想要的是哪一种，换了几乎是哀求的可怜口吻，杰西面前的他不用做挥着翅膀的鹰，这一刻他是杰西的小猫。  
杰西咽了一下口水，帮恋人拉下来裤子，两个人跨相互挨着轻轻摩擦。他一只手环住北斗腰身，一只手伸到北斗身后往他朝思暮想的秘密地带伸去。  
含住北斗乳尖，深入第二根手指阔开不停在收缩的穴口，北斗坐在他身上，被痒和空虚催促着往杰西阴茎那里蹭。  
杰西的那根炽热尖端轻轻触碰到北斗小穴边上的时候两个人都因为陌生的触感闷哼了一声，过大的尖端好像并没有那么顺利塞进去，杰西伸出一只手支住那里，温柔地摩擦着。

终于契合在一起的尖端随着北斗腰身的轻微晃荡发出了一些声响，杰西小心翼翼又迫不及待往里面探去，包裹着自己的肉壁紧致又柔软，里面是与口腔完全不一样的温暖，他忍不住加大了一些力度往持续呼唤他的深处顶去。  
杰西的撞击频率仿佛他根本没有经历身心俱疲的三强争霸赛，每次的快慢轻重都引来北斗连绵不断的小声呜咽，进入意乱情迷的崩溃中。  
北斗晕晕乎乎想要找到他快乐的源泉，下意识抬高自己的腰。杰西顺手揽过他的腰把他向自己那边拉，两人接触的位置发出水声，马上急促的喘息又压过水声。  
北斗转头更换了自己和恋人的体位，转身跨坐在杰西身上，向深处滑入的时候感觉杰西的阴茎又比上次大了一些，他感觉体内有点发胀，扭了扭腰两个人贴合得更紧了些，刺激得杰西呻吟了出来。  
北斗昏暗灯光下完全被汗水打湿的黑发像一副画像，杰西伸手摸着他的发尾好像在确认这是现实而非梦境，鬓角贴合的脸颊汗水挥发后降温在杰西手里又回暖一些，然后杰西挺身给了他们的主人一个长久的吻。  
吻过以后杰西开始完完全全地发力，每挺一下身就感觉开拓了更新的丛林，力道一下比一下重，每往前深入一点又被紧紧吸附，北斗的音调开始不受控制，在杰西往前再顶到某个高点的时候射出来，精液喷溅到杰西的小腹上，他感觉他们贴合的穴口也在一阵一阵渗出暖液，一路滑到床单。  
北斗逐渐失去力气，一只手握住了床柱接受身下反复冲撞带来的起伏，身体还恋恋不舍缠着杰西深入他身体的那部分，杰西终于缴械投降，北斗也瘫软在他身上。

他们躺在有求必应屋充满了两个人味道的四柱床上，北斗问杰西为什么就喜欢这样的他。  
杰西伸手摸着北斗的头发说那种感觉不需要刻意。  
脸上永远写着生人勿进的神坛上的松村北斗，没有爱过女人男人或根本不爱任何人的松村北斗，在杰西面前会撒娇会愤怒，重新变成少年感和人情味兼得的人类。  
只是上课，看书，吃饭或者练习咒语，联系不到任何暴露和情色的意向的场景，也让他血脉扩张心猿意马。  
他们天生地就契合在一起，不只是命运，还有身体。

=======

圣诞夜。

连城堡上空漂浮的幽灵也在小声合唱圣诞祝歌，从Jingle Bells到We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

北斗不是会把自己寄托给神的人，梅林也好，耶稣也好，需要神的时候他们总是都不在。神如果要给他一个称心如意的圣诞，至少要把他的杰西还给他吧。

他蜷缩在斯莱哲林长桌靠窗的角落，用手套擦出一小块干净玻璃观察外面的堆雪。白霜落下来一层一层覆盖住霍格沃兹城堡的庭院和塔楼，更远的地方是黑湖，是霍格沃兹特快终点站，是远在奥地利的德姆斯特朗学院。

Long lived the world in sin and their pining,  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth.

The thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.

转头的时候感觉自己出现了幻视，看谁都觉得有杰西的影子。侧面格来芬多长凳尾坐的黑色直发男生恍惚间就被他看成了杰西。

树问他去跳舞吗，他摆摆手看到礼堂中心穿着小礼服带着合唱团的京本在向他们这边看。

壁炉噼里啪啦响声里有一点犯困，他幻想如果杰西还能坐在格来芬多的长凳上应该对他说什么。

Fall on your knees  
O hear the angel voices.

不去跳舞吗。

扎眼的格来芬多的红色领带在北斗眼前晃动的时候，北斗抬起头看到了刚刚他臆想中的黑色头发的杰西，炉火边微微发红的白色皮肤，连脸上每个他日思夜想的小痣都好像在对他发出邀请。

回来了为什么不告诉我，北斗怒火上头，一把扯过来他的领带。

自我介绍一下，我是新入学的格来芬多六年级生路易斯杰西，请多指教。杰西和他对视装自己失忆，眼底的笑意看得北斗哭也不是笑也不是僵在那里。

杰西很享受一向精明的北斗面对突发状况那一瞬间的措手不及，他从自己脖子上把格来芬多红橙相间的厚围巾摘下来，一圈一圈给北斗围上，挑逗一样的语气说，我可从来没说过我要回德姆斯特朗啊。

怎么，看到我不高兴吗。杰西围好围巾，在他旁边坐下来。

赞美神。北斗跟着装傻。你是谁来着。

他小心翼翼，生怕脑海里那个姜红色卷发混血小男孩形象被覆盖。

刚刚有在许愿吗，圣诞愿望是什么。杰西问。

是希望我们明年可以顺利从霍格沃兹毕业。

O night divine  
O night, O night divine.

合唱唱到这里换了更加欢快的曲调，冬青花环下垂挂的风铃都快乐地附和抖动。

舞池里树和京本拉在一起毫无章法地跳舞，与其说是华尔兹，不如说是撒泼式地转圈。格来芬多还是吵吵闹闹，斯莱哲林长桌最安静的角落是北斗的专座，一年过去一年都开始。

以后北斗也坦诚一点吧。杰西笑了。

现在你还是能听到我内心的声音吗。北斗托着脸问他。

不行，所以我想听你说你爱我。

我爱你。北斗说。

爱是和你一起念出的咒语，爱是勇气，是力量，是你。

杰西喝了一口黄油啤酒，缓缓送到他嘴里。

圣诞快乐。杰西小声说。


End file.
